


Baby, now we gonna be crazy

by threelyeon



Series: Awaken [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threelyeon/pseuds/threelyeon
Summary: His skin felt like it was set on fire, but his blood turned ice cold. Donghyuck's hand shook and the glass he was holding, fell and shattered on the ground.He gasped, clutching his chest, suddenly unable to breathe. Donghyuck felt all those warning signs that had been lying dormant flare awake, and he feels stupid for coming alone.





	Baby, now we gonna be crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck goes for a trip down memory lane.  
> He meets the golden boy of the KNP, and receives cryptic comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem filler, but I'll add to this chapter when I get the time. Think of it like a prologue i guess, but to get the gist of it, please read Sunshine, Dearest!!! 
> 
> this is not the final form of the fic.

Donghyuck and Jaemin are seated side by side, in silence.

"Nana, did you know that Jisung really liked silver?" Donghyuck asked, hands absentmindedly playing with the batch of flowers in his grasp. The small bundle of baby's breath was getting ripped apart. Jaemin gave his friend a look and placed a hand on top of Donghyuck's to stop him.

Jaemin wanted to say, _I know_ , but let the older talk as he wishes.

"He wanted to dye his hair silver. But he could only do it during the summer" Donghyuck said, looking ahead but his gaze was unfocused, like he was deep in his memories.

"So, me and Chenle dyed our hair so that he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents." he giggled sadly, reminiscing the times he spent with his former friends.

Jaemin glanced at him from time to time, but kept his gaze locked on the grass if Donghyuck so much as twitched his head.

"I dyed mine orange, Chenle dyed his blonde..... it was stupid at first, but then, it ended up making people like us" Donghyuck mutters, pulling out a small ribbon and tied up the bundle.

"I just wish Jisung were here. You would have liked him Jaemin" Donghyuck smiles sadly, looking at Jaemin. The other feels his breath catching.

Lee Donghyuck really looked beautiful, sad. Maybe it was the way those unshed tears clung to his eyelashes, maybe it was the way he recalled his friends with such fondness. Jaemin wanted to look away but he can't.

His friend really, truly was unique and this was such a bad situation to notice it even though they've been doing this for weeks now.

"Taeil hyung was very supportive of me. He let me hug him when there was no one around, he taught me how to cook properly. He paid for my vocal lessons. He let me stay in his house when I feel like I couldn't bear to be in the same place as my parents'."

"Seulgi noona had a whole career laid out for her...." Donghyuck said regretfully.

Donghyuck's eyes glazed over again and this time he looked pained, a bit lesser than the sadness he bore with Jisung.

"Yukhei was a great guy, someone who treated me wonderfully. He didn't care if I flirted with others, because he knew it was just for fun. He always made sure I ate well, slept well, and he always paid for me,"

Donghyuck picked up another bundle of flowers.

Daisies.

"People always assumed he was stupid, but he was one of the brightest people I've met. You know right Jae?" Donghyuck asks.

Jaemin gives a small hum of confirmation.

"I know you miss him too. Renjun kind of hates me for it" he said sadly, thinking back to their conversation in the cafe.

"In a way, you remind me of him. You care for me like he does. But in your own manner. Thank you Jaemin" Donghyuck reaches for Jaemin's hand and entangles their fingers together. Jaemin manages a weak smile and he takes the bundle from Donghyuck before placing it on the respective graves.

"Anything for my best friend."

Jaemin didn't really want to meet them.

 

×

 

Donghyuck entered the building, a fresh smile on his face. He looked extremely chipper, like he had just not been mourning the loss of his friends just yesterday. But allowing himself to be weak during such occasions can only mean his downfall, and it distracted him from the situation they were currently in.

He had been visiting Jaemin for therapy sessions, because he was seeing things through a haze and he couldn't really find it in himself to concentrate. He tried to shake himself out of it, but it was surprisingly difficult, and more than often, Donghyuck catches himself zoning out and staring blankly at the papers on his desk. Detective Kwon catches him sometimes, and the excuses Donghyuck's giving doesn't appease his superior, if his judging expression is anything to go by.

Detective Kwon had just gone for a short coffee break down by the coffee shop just across the street and Jiyong has been adamant on getting their coffee atleast once a week or twice if he really needed it, otherwise its tea or plain water.

"Lee Donghyuck-ssi?" he hears someone call out for him. Donghyuck turned around to find Jungkook walking briskly towards him. "Ah, yes sunbaenim?" Donghyuck smiled and slowed to a stop. It was not everyday that you get to meet someone from a whole different level than you.

Jeon Jungkook was part of the SOU (Special Operations Unit) and they rarely interact with those from the district headquarters. Mainly because the SOU agents are the ones specializing in dealing with mass murderers, serial killer escapees, and terrorists.

"This was left behind in one of the meeting rooms Detective Kwon attended. I just got word from the front desk that he has just stepped out of the building for lunch, I presume?" Jungkook smiles kindly, doe eyes glittering brightly. In Jungkook's hand, there was a file held out for Donghyuck to take.

It wasn't a secret that the young golden boy of the KNP admired Detective Kwon, actually, Donghyuck finds the admiration, endearing. 

It was kind of Jungkook to return his superior's file when he could get his subordinates to come over to Gangseo-gu. Donghyuck takes the file with a small, uttered 'thanks'. 

Jungkook smiles again, though it looked as though he was assessing Donghyuck. He was peering at him intensely, in a way that makes the younger feel severely underdressed, despite the fact that he's wearing thick clothes.

"Your unit still has trouble with the murder cases?" he asked suddenly.

Donghyuck is stumped. Why was he suddenly asking about the cases?

Sure he was part of the SOU, but the information on the murder cases has been closed, and KNP or not, Donghyuck has been through training to know not to involve third parties in their investigation. 

"The lawyers and prosecutors are the one who are dealing with the more difficult part" he settles on answering. Jungkook gives a small hum, along with a subtle nod of his head. Donghyuck does not know what to make out of that expression, like whether or not Jungkook understands his hesitancy to answer him, or if he was offended.

The older man stares at the file in Donghyuck's hand with a sad look. 

"Just be careful Lee Donghyuck-ssi, you don't know the people here too well" Jungkook reaches out to Donghyuck, and seemed to hesitate before patting the younger's shoulder. 

 

×

 

The building stood tall, intimidating, and very reserved. It gave off the vibe of a place that only people with power would frequent. It was the perfect place for answers.

Answers for a certain question that has been plaguing his mind after his conversation with Renjun. Something about the deaths Donghyuck was quite curious about. It was more than curiousity.

It was his need for answers that drove him to a place like this. 

Donghyuck knew that he could have been working with Renjun on this, hell, even someone from the NIS should be involved. But no, Donghyuck decided that today was Idiot Day and went over to the building by himself. Or maybe, a small part of himself wanted some sort of validation that he wasn't entirely at fault.

The front entrance itself was intimidating. With a big sculpture, made of smooth marble that was polished to shine brightly under the rays of the sun.

It was of a huge phoenix that was soaring, its wings huge and its posture ready to attack. Behind the Phoenix was the symbol of the world. From afar, the phoenix looked like the letter 'V'. Donghyuck ripped his eyes away from it and continued to walk towards the doors. 

He can feel many confused gazes lingering on him. He was wearing typical business wear, well, one that he considered business wear appropriate. A black turtleneck partnered with sleek black jeans that hugged his thighs, but not too mich that was inappropriate.

He wore his black converse. He had small amounts of makeup on. This was just a set-up date. Not something he should do to impress, after all, he knew the people heading the place. 

The guards took one look at him and immediately let him in without asking for a confirmation or an ID. Donghyuck does not let his shock show, but he let himself be amused by the situation. They always go the extra mile just so that Donghyuck's comfortable. 

He walked towards the front desk, as comfortably as he could and he can see the annoyed glances the employees were throwing his way as he was brimming with confidence and with a certain air of familiarity. The front desk lady was scowling at him but she fixed a tight-lipped smile so obviously fake, that Donghyuck wanted to cringe a little.

 

"How can I help you?" she asked in a fake conversationalist tone. Donghyuck regards her with interest and takes a look at her name tag, Lami. 

"I have an appointment today with—" he began to day but was cut off by hyper and loud voices that he knew so well. "Donghyuck!" Liu Yangyang, Hendery Wong, and Xiao Dejun came barreling towards him. 

Donghyuck sported a bright smile on his face, although a bit hesitant. Yangyang grabs him first and wraps his body around the younger male, clinging onto Donghyuck like a baby koala.

The other two, Hendery and Dejun smiled and nodded their heads at him. "I called it, losers! Told you he'd arrive here early!" Yangyang detaches himself from Donghyuck and points his finger at the other two. Hendery heaves a sigh and fishes around in his pocket and deposits $5 on Yangyang's outstretched palm. 

"Cough up, Dejun" Yangyang turns to the other. Dejun rolls his eyes and pays the exact same amount as Hendery. "You betted on me??" Donghyuck asked, scandalized. Hendery smiles, although a bit shyly. Dejun looks embarassed to be Yangyang's friend and Yangyang.....

 

Well he oddly looks so positive about the whole situation.

"Come, come! Ge is waiting for you. Thank you Lami!" Yangyang takes a hold of Donghyuck's hand and they walk towards the elevators after the former waves bye at the front desk lady. 

Donghyuck was led deeper into the buildings, the hallways that had lots of doors leading into different rooms, soon dropped to scarce numbers. Soon, there was one door per corner. Hendery was leading them this time, and Dejun was the one pushing Donghyuck forward, not at all harshly.

The older simply has his hand behind the small of Donghyuck's back. "Sorry that we're taking so long. We had to go to the direct way to ge's office. The other way, is much more difficult" Dejun says after a few minutes of walking. 

Donghyuck shakes his head. "I don't mind. It's like an exercise really." he said.

"Yeah, Renjun said the same thing" Yangyang quips, Donghyuck whips his head to stare at the other.

"What? We have a law firm too. Just a different branch." Yangyang shrugs, like it was common knowledge. Donghyuck widens his eyes in disbelief. Renjun was much more connected to people than he thought. 

Hendery looks behind him.

"We're here" he points at an elevator. Donghyuck can see why Sicheng and Ten would design the building as so. It took a long time to get here, and it was designed like a maze.

Donghyuck estimates that the newbies would have to be briefed for a week just to navigate around here.

"Just in case you're wondering, this part of the building is only for the people we trust. Hence, it is hard to find and I think you dozed off when Dejun had to input the password, and having an eye scan." Hendery says, catching Donghyuck's amazed look. 

"I'm only telling you this because for Ten ge to request that you come through the faster route, you must be someone he knows and trusts." Hendery adds just as the elevator dinged, signalling that it arrived.

"You know me Kunhang" Donghyuck frowns, poking the other harshly on his sides. Hendery beamed, and put up his hands in defense.

But how did Donghyuck not notice Dejun standing in front of the elevator?

How did he not notice that Yangyang was already shoving him inside? 

 

Yangyang stares at him thoughtfully once the doors closes. Dejun and Hendery stayed behind the two of them, faces stoic and serious. "You know, for a detective, yu seem pretty lofty" Yangyang inputs, pointing out Donghyuck's earlier floaty behaviour. Donghyuck flushes out of embarassment, but it was true.

"I just got surprised by the building and its interior designing. I'll have you know that I'm not officially a detective yet." he answers, feeling a bit wronged. Yangyang just laughs, finding the other cute.

Donghyuck is ushered out hastily by a hyper Yangyang. Donghyuck makes a small sound of fear of the other boy. Yangyang makes chomping gestures, and Donghyuck can hear the tiny giggles Dejun is making from behind him. 

He whispers out a tiny, _whipped_ under his breath so that neither of the three could hear him.  

The hallway leading to the office is large and spacious. Lots of indoor plants and hanging ones decorated the pillars. There were a collection of antique vases on podiums, all with plaques underneath, stating the name of the artist that crafted it. 

"Did Ten hyung go all out for this?" Donghyuck questioned, staring at the interior design. Hendery suddenly appeared beside him, beaming brightly.

"Yes he did! Ten ge asked me to bring this one back from home— oh, did you know that during this period when–" Hendery started to ramble, positively glowing as he talked about Ten. 

Dejun was kind enough to drag Donghyuck away from the boy. "Is he always like this?" Donghyuck asks. Dejun makes a pinched expression, like he's pained.

"Yeah, I don't want him to tag along with Ten ge."

He sounded pissed, but there's a softness in the way Dejun is staring at Hendery. "You like him" Donghyuck said, coming to a sudden realization.

Dejun purses his lips and he looks.... sad?

 

"Hurry up guys!" Yangyang berates, having thrown open the big doors at the end of the hallway, he is standing in the middle, tapping his foot impatiently on the gleaming floor. The sound reverberates in the enclosed space. It is amplified by how silent the hallway is.

"We know Yangyang" Hendery says exasperatedly.

They walk faster, and Donghyuck can see that Yangyang was really impatient now because the moment Donghyuck was in his vicinity, he grabbed him and pulled him inside the room.

The room was just as spacious as the hallway, but even bigger. It didn't really look like an office, more of a flat. The flat of a rich person. There were comfortable sofas facing a window that spanned the height of the room and was curved.

A built-in book shelf was just two steps away from the sofas, and there was a small corner on the floor so that one could curl up when he wanted to nap, a big mounted tv with its own set of couches. 

There was a kitchen island, and a table of polished mahogany wood for four. The counter's marble tops gleamed, as though newly scrubbed. 

But what really made Donghyuck smile was the splash of color in the room. Everything was vibrant, a stark difference from the last time Donghyuck visited four years ago. The sofas were white with bright red throw pillows.

The vases, little trinkets, and some decorative paintings stood out. All-in-all it is something out of a home magazine that Donghyuck reads in his spare time. 

 

Two men walked out of a door, in deep conversation. Donghyuck waited for them to turn, already knowing who the men were. He can hear the three behind him migrate to the tv.

"Lee Donghyuck! You made it!" one of them raised their head, his face soft and beautiful, with feline eyes accentuated with smoky eyeshadow. He had dyed yellow hair that faded to black at the roots.

Donghyuck grinned. "Long time no see Ten hyung" 

 

×

 

_Four days ago_

"I'm not entirely comfortable with these cases. They seemed staged" Renjun said. Donghyuck nearly crushed the cup in his hand. "What do you mean, staged?! They're my friends!" he snapped, livid.

"Chill, I'm saying, why your friends out of all people. There are so many people out there, why bother to kill someone close to you?" Renjun held his hand up to stop Donghyuck from screaming. 

"I think its pathetic that you are getting worried over something that passed" Renjun commented, his tone dry. 

Donghyuck tore his eyes away from the table. His throat suddenly felt parched. He opened his mouth to talk. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Renjun rolled his eyes. 

"I'm saying. You are getting emotional during investigations, it's not going to help you. Stop being a crybaby, and start acting like a professional" 

"I was worried at first. But months of you acting like this has gotten irritating, I'm here to speak with a sane person, not an emotional wreck"

The other wilted, he hadn't really thought of it like that. Renjun closed his eyes, his jaw clenching.

"Just be careful of the people you are surrounded with Donghyuck. Someone may have a grudge against you. The closest person to you is Jaemin because currently I'm traveling to a different branch, to speak with my boss. Jeno has newbie inducting, or something." 

Donghyuck nodded but his mind was starting to drift elsewhere.

Someone wants to get back at him?

 

Why? 

 

"Don't overthink things. You are a detective, if you look hard enough, you'll find the answer you need." Renjun smiled encouragingly. He stood up, and pulled his briefcase with him. Renjun patted Donghyuck's shoulder before departing.

Donghyuck wanted to rip his hair out and scream. These were sensitive topics to breach and talk about casually. These are people that hold important places in his heart.

 _Were_ people that held important positions.

People that had their whole life ahead of them, before they died. The least Donghyuck could do is honor them by finding the sick fuck who wanted to play mind games. 

Tears brimmed his eyes, and he thought, oh fuck, my eyeshadow. He was sitting in a cafe, holding a cup of coffee, surrounded by people he doesn't know.

People who seemed to go about their daily lives, these people who never had to lose family in a span of four months. Donghyuck held in a sob that threatened to come out. 

For once in his life, Donghyuck felt pathetic.

Donghyuck stood up, feeling his legs cramping after sitting there for what felt like hours. He knew he was overstaying, because he hadn't bought anything and their cups had been taken by a waiter to be disposed of. 

He had noticed that the waiter wanted to tell him to get out because a stream of new customers flitted around, looking for emoty tables.

So Donghyuck wanted to spare himself that embarassment and leave himself. 

Donghyuck slowly pushed back his seat and walked towards the entrance. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see people ogling at him. Usually he would indulge in them, but not today.

He felt angry, irritated.

If someone were to go up to him, he would explode out in irritation. 

He pushed open the door with more force than necessary and stalked out into the street.

Days in Seoul usually were a mix of mildly humid and the heat of the sun didn't really burn your skin. But today of all days, it had to be sweltering hot. 

 

Donghyuck is starting to hate it. 

 

×

 

Donghyuck slicked back his hair, especially when his fringe kept dropping to his forehead, poking annoyingly at his eyelids, jusr short of poking out his eyeballs.

Donghyuck pulled on his collar, trying to loosen the dress shirt he wore to work today. He had it tucked in loosely to the gray pants matched with black Converse Hightops.

He was bent over the file on the case they were working on, eyes scanning up and down over Seulgi's face.

He licked his lips, biting down on the bottom one as he re-read the information printed out in nearly miniature font on the paper.

Detective Kwon had come in earlier, announcing to the whole team that the NIS were dispatching two profilers to aid in their investigation.

 

On the desk beside his, Officer Choi Minho yawned loudly, stretching his joints and Donghyuck can hear them crack at some points during the impromptu exercise.

"Having any luck kid?" There's a shadow passing over the file and Donghyuck's head shot up, nearly knocking of Minho's jaw.

"Jeez. Slow down Donghyuck-ssi" Minho laughed good-naturedly even though his eyes looked like they were about to drop close. Donghyuck shook his head. "There are some evidences that don't support the story being provided. We need more concrete proof" Donghyuck answered softly, highlighting interesting sentences that caught his eye.

Minho glanced over the file and gave an approving nod.

"That's good. Lucky you, first time as a detective, and you scored a big case. A little tip, don't just focus on what's laid before you. You need to think outside the box and see the bigger picture" said Minho, taking the file and poring over it.

"You are really smart, I like the way you highlighted the part where Kang Seulgi has appointments with a private psychiatrist."

Donghyuck sat up straighter in his seat.

 

"Sunbae-nim."

Minho looked up from the portfolio and raised an interested eyebrow. "Is there any chance..." he trailed off, his eyebrows coming together, a pinched expression on his face.

"Any chance that what?" Now Minho's interest was captured and he leaned forward to listen to his team member.

 

Donghyuck physically had to pinch himself to keep going. In his mind, he was chanting don't do it don't do it don't do it.

It was his friend he was going to sell out here, and even if there was a tiny part of his conscience and gut that tells him that it wasn't him, he caved to his mind saying it is.

 

"Sunbae-nim, can you do a background research on Huang Renjun?" Choi Minho's mouth went slack and he struggled to compose himself for a moment. He was confused and baffled.

He didn't see how a prosecutor had anything to do with the case. He stared at the youngest person in their unit. "Are you.... Are you sure? I mean, he is your friend" Minho said uncertainly, but even he knew that that was a lame excuse.

The look that Donghyuck gave him was answer enough.

"I'm pretty sure that during my training, I distinctly remember that anyone can be suspect" said Donghyuck blandly, dragging out the word anyone. Minho resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Donghyuck can be such a smart-ass but he was adorable.

 

"I'm just saying. I distinctly remember you walking in and claiming that 'no one is to touch my best friends because I'll bury you six feet under'" Minho retaliated, bringing up Donghyuck's first day on the site.

"That was back then sunbae-nim" Donghyuck answered, thrusting his hand out and asking for the report back.

Minho gave it back to him without a comment. "Besides, I've been having off vibes when I'm with any of my friends."

 

Minho nodded.

 

"I'll consider it, but maybe you should work on your gut feelings first. Make sure it's Renjun-ssi that you want to investigate."

Donghyuck scowled at that but his face was already buried back in the file so Minho never saw it.

Donghyuck didn't need to confirm. He just knew somehow that it was Renjun. This feeling outweighed the guilt that surfaced whenever he thought about referencing Renjun to his unit.

Officer Choi had retreated back to his own side of the table, scribbling something on his notepad that he only ever usese when it was extremely important. Donghyuck believes his is really important, he just hopes that Minho can see it from the same angle he does.

 

×

 

"Donghyuck!" Donghyuck hears his name being called out from the distance. He turned around, squinting against the harsh sunlight.

Lee Jeno was walking up to him, with his dark blonde hair shining and dressed up smartly in his suit.

His expression was annoyed and pissed off.

 

"Yo, Jeno."

Donghyuck greeted instead of the usual high-five and kiss on the cheek he'd give the older.

He figured that right now, Jeno wouldn't appreciate it.

"What's up?" he asked when Jeno was close enough to talk to. The older male's face was contorted into an angry expression.

Jeno stalked over, looking extremely intimidating as he was approached Donghyuck.

"Renjun's been getting police officers showing up with search warrants, and surprisingly, they are from Gangseo-gu. I wonder why." Jeno glared harshly at Donghyuck, who wilted under it.

Donghyuck's eyes flickered to his surroundings, trying to spot any of his unit members. He could really need someone to back him up. Jeno is really perceptive and can put two and two together, so it wasn't a suprise that Jeno immediately traveled all the way from wherever he came just to confront him.

"What are you implying right now Lee Jeno?" Two can play at this game, Donghyuck thought, feeling a bit defensive at how Jeno didn't even give him the benefit of the doubt and just outright confronted him.

 

Jeno let out a disbelieving chuckle.

 

"Are you really going to do this Donghyuck? Play the innocent act of yours that we are so familiar with." Jeno says it scathingly and full of pent-up anger.

Donghyuck doesn't understand where Jeno is getting this hostility from.

Donghyuck stands up straighter, facing Jeno in the eye. "What's gotten into you? Why are you so worked up over this?" he pointed with as much neutrality he could muster, stating it angrily or even accusingly could trigger this to full-scale.

"I'm saying, call off those police randomly bursting into our apartment and making Renjun lose even more sleep. Don't make him hysteric with all these house calls" Jeno said, voice turning soft at the name of his boyfriend.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, Jeno not missing the action. "So what? I don't get as much sleep as I used to as well but you don't see me bitching about it" Donghyuck answered snappishly.

 

Jeno's glare narrowed even more. "You don't deny that it was you that orchestrated those search warrants."

"I knew somehow that you were involved in this because Injun went to meet you. Then suddenly, the week after that, he's being asked to let officers poke around our things" Jeno's jaw was clenched and his body was taut and tense, like a cobra coiling back before the strike.

"I don't even know what transpired that convinced you to even think about searching us out of all people."

"That's the point. I wasn't thinking properly. Maybe Renjun does have something to do with all those murders. Maybe I did the right thing by calling a search warrant" Donghyuck said blankly.

 

"I didn't stop here to listen to you play attorney with me, Lee Jeno. I still have work to do so please excuse me."

Donghyuck swiftly turned around, not seeing how Jeno's mouth curled downwards in an ugly frown. He stalked towards Donghyuck with the intention of grabbing the younger male and potentially putting him in his place but he was stopped when he saw another man suddenly collide with the younger.

Donghyuck screamed, feeling a sense of déja-vu wash over him at the familiarity of this situation.

He felt like a migraine was starting to form at the back of his head, two incidents in one day and quite early in the morning. Arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him upright and Donghyuck just noticed that he was gripping the stranger's t-shirt tightly in clenched fists.

Donghyuck's mind flashes back to the stranger.

However, this time he doesn't feel like playing nice. He looked up, ready to tell the person off for not looking where they were going, his mouth already open to spit insults but they all die down in his tongue.

 

It was the same exact guy who bumped into him a few days ago.

Donghyuck quickly pushed him off, feeling his cheeks burn at the embarassment of having to fall and being caught twice in a row by this handsome stranger.

 

He misses the way the guy's eyes flashes darkly, but Jeno doesn't. Always so observant.

Jeno strides up to his friend and subtly pushes Donghyuck behind him under the pretext of checking his state. Of course, Jeno was really worried for his friend because from a stranger's point of view, the little accident looked fake.

Like it was planned ahead of time.

 

Jeno grabbed Donghyuck's elbow and made the brunette stare up at him. "Are you okay Hae?" he asked the other, using the nickname they gave Donghyuck back in highschool.

The guy who just bumped into Donghyuck was staring at them with a slightly dark look in his eyes and Jeno notices the way the stranger was eyeing his hand that was placed on Donghyuck's elbow.

Jeno gripped it a little bit tighter, seeing how the guy's eyes narrowed, shifting almost imperceptibly. There was something off about him.

Yet Jeno couldn't just go and confront him about it. Do not judge a book by its cover, that has been instilled into him at such a young age by his own parents, but still, Jeno doesn't trust this guy.

 

"I'm-i'm so sorry!" the guy squeaks out, his face quickly switching from emotionless to heavily apologetic. Donghyuck, who had been brushing himself off with his free arm, peeks out just a little to stare at the guy.

"I'm alright." Donghyuck said calmly, but inwardly, his heart was beating way too fast and erratically.

"No, look! Your arm is cut up!" the guy says, shoving Jeno aside and dislodging the grip Jeno had on the younger. Donghyuck stared as the guy grabbed his arm gently, as if he was handling a delicate flower, unlike how he just shoved Jeno away as though he was unimportant.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. Let me make it up to you."

But Donghyuck wasn't paying attention. His gaze and attention focused solely on the guy's face. Imprinting the handsome facial features in his memory. The way that his chestnut brown hair looked so nice just as it did a few days ago. The way that his cheekbones seemed even more sharper than he last remembered.

 

The guy was still speaking but Donghyuck's gaze just zeroed in on his lips, the words entering one ear and spilling out of the other.

"This isn't the first time this happened either. So, let me pay you back for the trouble" The guy holds his hand and looks him in the eye. All the air that was in his chest feels like it's been punched out.

He feels breatheless with the way he's being stared at. Like he hung the fucking stars or something, Donghyuck doesn't even understand why should this beautiful stranger would even look at him like that.

 

He looks at Donghyuck like he's the only thing— person in the vicinity.

His eyes were bright and expressive, holding an intense emotion in them that Donghyuck can't decipher. It must be sincerity, Donghyuck thinks.

"Sure I guess" Donghyuck makes a shrugging motion, acting like he couldn't care any less whether or not the guy actually would make it up to him. But the way he suddenly beamed like he got his Christmas wish granted was enough to make Donghyuck's knees go weak.

 

He nearly forgot that Jeno was still in the same area.

Keyword there being: nearly.

 

Jeno probably couldn't help but be an asshole all because Donghyuck did something to his precious prosecutor boyfriend, because he just butted into what was supposed to be that moment in your life where you develop that little flame or spark for a specific person.

He just basically shoved himself in between them, with his face set into an neutral expression. "We still have to talk Haechan. This isn't the last talk we"ll be having about this issue" Jeno grabs Donghyuck's other arm and started to drag him away from the stranger.

Donghyuck looked at Jeno in confusion. He felt a tug on the arm held by the guy and the grip on his wrist turned tight.

"We were having a conversation. You do know that interrupting other people is considered rude." The stranger gives Jeno a once-over and nearly spits out his next words in extreme distaste.

"I thought people like you were taught manners. Unless of course, you paid your way out of it."

Donghyuck cringed a bit. That was harsh, even in his own book. He eyes Jeno, worried for his friend, knowing that money was a sensitive topic for his friend.

Jeno didn't even look affected, Donghyuck hopes that it wasn't just a front. Jeno was the sensitive one out of their group, and takes things to heart.

"I see. I'm sorry then" conceded Jeno, letting go of Donghyuck. He looks Donghyuck in the eye— a brief, but sharp exchange that conveyed everything that Jeno was feeling, to Donghyuck. He felt confused, wary, and suspicious about the whole thing. Donghyuck was starting to share his sentiments, but wanted to look on the bright side.


End file.
